


Лекарство от скуки

by ohne_titel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тезука хочет выпить. Атобе хочет сыграть в теннис. Санада хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое. Шишидо и Отори хотят заняться выпечкой. Происходит все, что угодно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лекарство от скуки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape from Ennui](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151090) by Maxine-san. 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Если что-то Атобе и умел, так это найти самый лучший выход из отвратительной ситуации. Взять, к примеру, тот случай, когда пришлось остричь волосы на виду у огромной толпы людей. Он сделал это с гордостью, ухмыляясь, и даже умудрился сохранить лицо, неторопливо прошагав до ближайшей уборной. И только оказавшись в безопасности закрытой на замок кабинки, поддался небольшому приступу паники. Шишидо вытащил его оттуда через полчаса, и после некоторых манипуляций ножницами и большого количества геля для укладки Атобе почувствовал, что окружающий мир, возможно, снова достоин лицезреть его сияющую персону.

Теперь же, когда команда Хётей больше не участвовала в борьбе за титул чемпионов (и, таким образом, оказалась вне всеобщего внимания), Атобе приложил все усилия к организации завершающей теннисный сезон вечеринки для всех школ (которая обещала быть настолько великолепной и умопомрачительной, что имя Хётей тут же оказалось бы у всех на устах). Он едва было не поддался исключительному соблазну случайно потерять приглашения для Сейгаку, но тут Риккайдай вырвались вперед и в третий раз подряд стали чемпионами. По такому поводу письма в Сейгаку были отправлены в первую очередь — элегантно усыпанные блестками и украшенные лиловыми ленточками.

Опять же, как уже было сказано, подобные мероприятия хорошо удавались Атобе. Он ведь превратил проигрыш Эчизену в повод для новой, лучшей стрижки? Все говорило о том, что Атобе снова стоял на вершине мира.

Вечеринка началась неплохо, чего и следовало ожидать. Он оставался в своей комнате, пока, по расчетам, не пришло время появиться перед гостями во всей красе. К сожалению, расчеты оказались не совсем точными, и Риккайдай, судя по всему, тоже решили опоздать, поэтому Атобе вышел в самый разгар столпотворения у входной двери.

Черт. Может, это их приглашения стоило потерять…

Атобе на мгновение задержался на лестнице, намеренно игнорируя хихиканье Гакуто, а потом решил найти какого-нибудь несчастного, срочно нуждавшегося в его, Атобе, неповторимом присутствии.

Тезука обнаружился у стола с напитками и выглядел как обычно — раздраженным и не в духе. Атобе решил, что более несчастной жертвы ему не найти.

— Тезука, — едва заметно ухмыльнулся он, остановившись рядом.

Тот соизволил взглянуть на него и кивнул в знак приветствия:

— Атобе.

— Я смотрю, ты не спешишь навстречу новым гостям, как остальное безмозглое стадо, — сказал Атобе, принимая бокал из рук проходившего мимо слуги.

Тезука нахмурился, уткнувшись в собственную чашку.

— Мне придется с ними поговорить так или иначе, но не вижу смысла бежать впереди всех, — ответил он. — Сами меня найдут.

Атобе выгнул бровь:

— Ты вроде чем-то расстроен, Тезука.

— Ничем я не расстроен.

— А по голосу не скажешь.

— Ничего подобного, — тот снова взглянул на Атобе. — Отличная стрижка.

Атобе почти нахмурился, но потом вспомнил, что стрижка, и правда, отличная.

— Спасибо, — надменно произнес он. — Мы решили попробовать что-нибудь новое.

Тезука фыркнул в чашку:

— Так это не связано с тем, что тебе пришлось состричь половину волос из-за проигрыша?

Черт побери.

— Конечно, нет.

— Конечно.

Атобе нашел бы, что ответить, но в этот момент толпа теннисистов расступилась, как библейское море, и появились Риккайдай.

— Ух ты, как тут клево! — затараторил Кирихара, оглядываясь по сторонам и практически подпрыгивая на месте.

Атобе надеялся, что тот на коротком поводке. Зря, как оказалось, — Кирихара внезапно рванул куда-то вперед, чуть не сбив с ног менеджера Сент-Рудольф, который, насколько мог судить Атобе, обхаживал второкурсников Сейгаку.

— Эй, смотри куда прешь! — рявкнул менеджер. Кажется, его звали Мизуки.

— Извини, извини, — устыдившись и почесывая в затылке, забормотал Кирихара, но, рассмотрев, перед кем именно извиняется, остановился как вкопанный. Мизуки, впрочем, тоже.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хором произнесли оба.

Санада вздохнул и угрюмо подозвал Джакала.

— Все понял, — ответил тот.

— Прошу прощения, — улыбнулся Юкимура. — Акайя так легко возбуждается.

Тезука нахмурился.

— Юкимура, — ровным голосом поприветствовал он капитана Риккайдай.

— Тезука, — ответил Юкимура, после чего кивнул Атобе. — Атобе.

— Юкимура.

На мгновение воцарилось неловкое молчание, и Атобе подумал, что ему, как хозяину, необходимо как-то разрядить ситуацию, но тут заговорил Тезука.

— Поздравляю с победой.

Юкимура снова улыбнулся:

— Спасибо. Борьба была нелегкой, но я был уверен, что мы справимся.

Тезука сжал чашку в руке. Атобе пытался понять, можно ли принять сказанное за своего рода комплимент.

Юкимура постоял рядом еще немного и снова кивнул, после чего повернулся и пошел дальше, не произнеся ни слова. Остальные члены команды последовали за ним.

Как выводок утят, нахмурившись, подумал Атобе.

— Санада, — неожиданно окликнул он и подождал, пока тот обернется. Санада обернулся, и Атобе продолжил. — У нас с тобой незавершенный матч.

Санада просто кивнул и отвернулся, негромко говоря что-то Юкимуре, прежде чем они исчезли в толпе. Атобе сузил глаза.

— Ну-ну, — прокомментировал Тезука.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Атобе и пристально взглянул на собеседника. — Как ты умудрился ему проиграть?

Тот нахмурился, глядя перед собой:

— Юкимура очень талантливый теннисист…

— Только что из больницы…

— Ему хватило времени на восстановление…

— Несколько месяцев был прикован к постели…

— Он один из самых целеустремленных игроков нашего круга…

— Он только что из-под скальпеля!

— Атобе!

Атобе фыркнул и закатил глаза:

— Я бы у него выиграл.

— Нет, не выиграл бы.

— Прошу прощения? — Атобе поднял брови. — Мы выиграли у тебя.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — Тезука принялся сверлить взглядом пустую чашку, отвернувшись к столу.

Атобе присмотрелся к нему повнимательней и заметил легкий румянец на щеках:

— Ты что, пьян?

— Полагаю, Ошитари подлил спиртного в пунш, — уныло произнес Тезука и снова наполнил чашку. Атобе замер на середине глотка, но потом пожал плечами и осушил бокал до дна.

— Тезука, — раздался еще один голос, и, обернувшись, Атобе увидел Фуджи. — Ты видел Юуту?

— Хм. Фуджи-кун.

О, прекрасно, только Мизуки здесь не хватало. Прилетел, как мотылек на свечу, право же. Мимоходом поприветствовав Атобе и Тезуку, он повернулся к Фуджи:

— Фуджи-кун, я видел твой матч с Шираиши…

— Извините, — прервал его тот, слегка наклонив голову к плечу. — Мы знакомы?

Внезапно Мизуки стал выглядеть так, словно готов был свернуть первую попавшуюся шею, поэтому Атобе, будучи бесконечно воспитанным хозяином, решил вмешаться в происходящее:

— Мизуки… кун. Тебе нравится вечеринка?

Тот взглянул на него, скользнув взглядом по стрижке, и ухмыльнулся:

— Вполне приемлемо, я полагаю.

Атобе нахмурился. Ладно, пусть Фуджи хоть на куски порвет нахала, какое ему, Атобе, дело.

— Юута где-то там, — заговорил Тезука, ткнув пальцем в противоположную сторону комнаты, где мальчишка сидел с кем-то из членов своей команды.

— Спасибо, Тезука, — Фуджи расцвел в улыбке и отправился к брату, не удостоив свою «тень» даже взглядом.

Мизуки чуть ли не зарычал.

— Прошу меня простить, — капризно процедил он и затопал следом за Фуджи.

Атобе вздохнул и решил, что пришло время осенить остальных своим присутствием.

— Только не утони в жалости к себе, Тезука, — сказал он, отталкиваясь от стола.

— И не собираюсь.

— Ты совершенно асоциален, — Тезука выразительно взглянул на него, и Атобе негромко фыркнул, в очередной раз закатив глаза. — Впрочем, что это я. Ты в своем репертуаре.

Тезука отмахнулся:

— Иди, циркулируй, или что ты там обычно делаешь.

— Тебе нужно пить почаще; так проявляются лучшие черты твоего характера.

— Я не то чтобы пьян. Всего-то четыре стакана.

— Говоришь, это Ошитари подлил спиртное? — Атобе нахмурился.

— Я его заметил как раз перед тем, как ты спустился. Судя по наблюдениям, Мукахи должен был это предотвратить. Но, похоже, ему это не особо удалось.

— И ты, как коллега, тоже капитан, не подумал, что их нужно остановить?

— Они не из моей команды, — пожал плечами Тезука. — Впрочем, Инуи пытался принести какое-то варево собственного изобретения, но я ему запретил, за что ты должен меня поблагодарить.

Атобе не совсем понимал, что тот имел в виду, но до него доносились определенные слухи. Решив проигнорировать сказанное, он забрал у Тезуки чашку и поставил ее на стол. Кто-то из слуг немедленно поднял ее и протер стол сухим полотенцем, несмотря на то, что чашка пребывала на блестящей поверхности не более секунды.

— Если это был Ошитари, то ты уже в доску пьян. Вот, возьми-ка печенье, — сказал Атобе, подсунув Тезуке какую-то сладость. Тот непонимающе заморгал. Атобе мученически вздохнул и подвел его к ближайшему дивану, на котором расположилась добрая половина Фудомине.

— Посиди тут, — он поприветствовал их капитана кивком. — Тачибана.

— Атобе, — ответил тот, разглядывая Тезуку.

— Присмотри за ним, — приказал Атобе, не обращая внимания на раздраженные протесты Тезуки. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы он вдруг навернулся с террасы на четвертом этаже, верно?

— Верно, — с сомнением произнес Тачибана, подняв бровь.

— Что это с ним?

Атобе выпрямился, обнаружив за спиной Санаду, и ухмыльнулся:

— Бесконечно угнетен тем фактом, что твоя команда имела наглость выиграть у его команды.

— Правда что ли? — моргнул Санада.

— Нет.

— А-а…

Атобе ухмыльнулся и направился в другой угол комнаты.

— Ты, кажется, потерял свою вторую половину, — сказал он, убедившись, что Санада идет следом.

— Юкимура старается отвлечь Кирихару, — невыразительно ответил тот. Атобе не знал, стоит ли удивляться тому, что Санада прекрасно понял, кого именно он имел в виду.

— Судя по внешнему виду, он в порядке.

— Кто? Кирихара?

— Юкимура.

— Конечно, в порядке, — Санада поправил кепку. — Мы все были уверены, что он полностью восстановится.

Лжец, подумал Атобе и едва сдержался, чтобы не указать Санаде на то, что принято снимать головные уборы в помещении.

— Я серьезно насчет матча, — повторил он и присел на пустой диван, элегантно забросив ногу на ногу. — Я хочу сыграть до конца.

Санада устроился на противоположном краю, наклонившись вперед и оперевшись руками на колени.

— В Риккайдай запрещены незапланированные матчи.

— Технически, ты больше не член команды.

— Юкимуре это не понравится.

— Ты всегда делаешь так, как он скажет? — раздраженно спросил Атобе.

— Нет, — нахмурился Санада. — Но я и не противоречу ему намеренно.

Атобе скорчил недовольную гримасу на долю секунды, но потом улыбнулся:

— Ничего, я понимаю. Ты просто боишься, да?

— Едва ли, — Санада одарил его невыразительным взглядом.

— Ты проиграл Эчизену, а потом — Фуджи. Нет ничего удивительного в том, чтобы ужасаться Нашему величию.

— Ты тоже проиграл Эчизену.

— В тай-брейке со счетом где-то миллион — миллион один, — отрезал Атобе, выпрямив ноги и подаваясь вперед. — Сопляк смухлевал.

— Отличная стрижка, кстати.

— Все сегодня о ней упоминают, — ответил Атобе, умолчав о том, что единственным упомянувшим был Тезука. — Видимо, я еще прекрасней, чем обычно.

Санада хмыкнул, и на время воцарилась тишина. Атобе воспользовался этим, чтобы осмотреть комнату. Похоже, все наслаждались происходящим — в чем, собственно, не стоило и сомневаться. Момоширо и Кайдо из Сейгаку то ли готовы были разругаться, то ли собирались перейти к контактам интимного свойства. Атобе надеялся на первое — скандал вышел бы не таким громким. Шишидо и Оотори, скорее всего, как раз занимались последним — они сидели подозрительно близко друг к другу и, очевидно, старались спрятаться в углу. Впрочем, большое растение в горшке перед ними не особо этому способствовало. Сенгоку из Ямабуки… флиртовал с кем-то из прислуги, по крайней мере, так это выглядело со стороны. Странно. А тот страшный высокий парень, тоже из Ямабуки, кажется… курил? В его, Атобе, доме?

Атобе недовольно нахмурился. В другое время он бы сам разобрался с Акутсу, но… он щелкнул пальцами:

— Кабаджи.

Высокий парень появился из ниоткуда, и Атобе едва сдержал смех, заметив, как вздрогнул Санада.

— Да.

— Скажи-ка ему, что в Нашем доме не курят, — приказал Атобе, махнув рукой в сторону Акутсу, который как раз стряхивал пепел на ледяную скульптуру. Рядом с ним болтался какой-то сопляк ростом с Эчизена. Атобе лениво поинтересовался про себя, что он, черт возьми, тут делает.

— Есть.

— Так проще, — сказал Атобе, когда Санада посмотрел на него, высоко подняв брови. — Не хочу устраивать сцену.

— Конечно, — сомневаясь, ответил тот.

— Я его не боюсь.

— Конечно, нет.

— Рад, что ты понимаешь.

Санада невнятно хмыкнул.

Внезапно где-то раздался шум, и из толпы, пятясь, вылетел Кирихара, выставив перед собой руки и маниакально хихикая.

— Я не хотел! — закричал он, размахивая руками. — Это случайно!

Следом за ним выскочил Мизуки, вытирая с рубашки что-то похожее на остатки вишневого пирога. Присмотревшись, Атобе порадовался, что не купил такую же, когда она попалась ему на глаза в прошлый поход по магазинам.

— Ты труп, Акайя! Труп!

— Ой, правда? — Кирихара продолжал хихикать. — И что ты сделаешь, Хаджи-ча-а-ан?

— Я? Расскажу твоей матери!

Кирихара открыл рот от изумления, словно Мизуки вдруг заявил, что в его власти было протащить Кирихару в ад и обратно — несколько раз.

— Извини, — вздохнул Санада, вставая с дивана.

— Я не забуду о нашем матче.

Санада закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал, отправившись разбираться со своим кохаем. Атобе посмотрел ему вслед и ухмыльнулся.

Надо почаще устраивать вечеринки.

* * *

Теннисный сезон завершился, и Атобе обнаружил в своем распоряжении уйму свободного времени, с которым он не знал, что делать. Какую-то часть он потратил на учебу, но с оценками у него все было в порядке, да и врожденные способности не мешали, поэтому не было повода напрягаться. Периодически он устраивал мини-соревнования по теннису у себя дома, приглашая всех регулярных игроков Хётей, закончивших школу. А иногда заглядывал на тренировки новой команды, но не слишком часто, чтобы не подрывать капитанский авторитет Хиоши.

Большую часть времени Атобе было скучно. Он не привык к тому, что не нужно тренироваться каждое утро и каждый день, и Кабаджи больше не ошивался поблизости, потому что все еще был членом команды. Даже увеличение самостоятельных тренировок не особо помогло.

К началу октября Атобе решил, что потихоньку сходит с ума. Третий курс, по идее, должен быть самым сложным, разве нет? Почему на дом задавали так мало? Почему третьекурсники должны были уходить из спортивных клубов? Почему все вокруг были все время заняты?

Пытаясь хоть как-то справиться со скукой, он взял билет на концерт в центре Токио. Прошлый ему понравился, и это было хоть какое-то занятие.

Не то чтобы он ожидал снова встретить там Санаду.

В прошлый раз, случайно оказавшись на одном концерте, они полностью игнорировали друг друга. На этот раз Санада, похоже, следовал тем же путем, поэтому Атобе намеренно дождался его в холле после завершения.

Он оперся о стену, скрестил руки на груди и наблюдал за толпой людей, пока не заметил искомое лицо.

— Санада.

Тот замер и медленно повернулся к нему.

— Атобе, — осторожно произнес он.

— Пойдем со мной, — сказал Атобе, направляясь к выходу. Заметив, что Санада не идет следом, он остановился. — Что-то не так?

— Я никуда с тобой не пойду, — ответил тот, раздраженный самим фактом приказа.

— Почему?

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что у меня могут быть другие планы?

Атобе моргнул.

— Вообще-то, нет. А у тебя они есть?

— Нет, — признался Санада.

— Ну, а теперь появились, — Атобе вышел, на этот раз даже не оборачиваясь. — Пойдем, мне казалось, тут неподалеку была кофейня.

— Я даже не пью кофе. Он мешает росту, — сказал Санада, но, по крайней мере, все-таки последовал за Атобе.

— Уверен, что там найдется что-нибудь на твой вкус. Я заплачу.

— Мне не нужно… — начал было Санада.

— Мы изволим заплатить, — прервал Атобе, выразительно взглянув на него. Санада закатил глаза.

— Ладно, — он засунул руки в карманы. — Как хочешь.

Они зашли в какую-то кофейню, но та оказалась слишком тесной и грязной по меркам Атобе, поэтому решено было отправиться дальше. Во второй, впрочем, был маленький выбор сладостей, в третьей подавали только кофе, в четвертой за кассой стоял какой-то подозрительный тип…

— Как насчет того, чтобы просто зайти ко мне? — спросил Атобе после того, как пятая кофейня оказалась слишком многолюдной.

— Далеко. К тому же у меня не так много времени, — ответил Санада, взглянув на часы.

— Ладно, тогда остановимся здесь, — Атобе зашел в первую попавшуюся забегаловку.

— Это же «Макдональдс», — после небольшой паузы мрачно произнес Санада, с отвращением разглядывая обстановку.

Атобе взбодрился.

— У них тут есть еда, правда? Я все равно проголодался.

— Да, у них есть… еда, если это можно так назвать, — Санада покосился на своего спутника. — Ты никогда здесь не был?

— Кажется, Шишидо пытался затащить меня сюда как-то раз, — рассеянно ответил тот, изучая меню. — Но рядом обнаружился итальянский ресторанчик, который заставил его передумать. Впрочем, насколько мне известно, Джиро частенько сюда заходит.

— И Кирихара, — нахмурился Санада.

Услышав это, Атобе дернулся и по-новому взглянул на то место, где они находились.

— Это не значит, что здесь обязательно плохо, — заметил Санада, легонько подтолкнув Атобе к прилавку. — Просто я нечасто бываю в таких заведениях. Точнее, никогда.

Атобе уставился на него, возмущенный нахальным прикосновением, но в конечном итоге проигнорировал случившееся и снова начал изучать меню.

— Закажи за меня, Санада. Я понятия не имею, что это все такое.

— Это гамбургеры. Что тут может быть сложного? — пробормотал тот себе под нос и сделал заказ на двоих, после чего Атобе заплатил, зачарованно разглядывая разноцветные упаковки.

— И картошку фри тоже? — спросил он.

Санада устало вздохнул.

— Да. Обычный набор в МакДональдс.

Они уселись у окна, и Санада набросился на еду так, словно его не кормили целую неделю. Атобе последовал его примеру, но куда более сдержанно, оглядывая стол в поисках приборов, пока не заметил, как Санада взял гамбургер руками.

— Какая вульгарность, — рассеянно произнес он, удивленно наблюдая за происходящим.

— Что?

— Есть руками!

— Ничего особенного, все так делают.

— Мы никогда еще не ели без столовых прибо…

— Атобе? — прервал его Санада на полуслове.

— Что?

— Замолчи.

Тот моргнул, широко раскрыл глаза, но потом недовольно фыркнул и взял свой собственный гамбургер. Откусил, тщательно прожевал и распахнул глаза еще больше.

— Вкусно, — негромко заметил он, проглотив пищу. — Конечно, далеко от того, к чему я привык, но и не самая ужасная еда, с которой я имел несчастье столкнуться.

— Попробуй картошку, — устало сказал Санада. — С ней все кажется вкуснее.

Атобе попробовал один ломтик. А потом еще один. А потом еще два.

— Ты прав, — и взял еще три.

— Так зачем ты меня куда-то поволок? — спросил Санада, сделав глоток шипучки.

— Разве мне нужен повод?

— Я полагаю, нет, но уверен, что он есть.

Атобе пожал плечами, вытирая пальцы салфеткой.

— Мне было скучно, ты оказался под рукой. Вот и вся история.

Санада выгнул бровь.

— Мы были на концерте, как тебе могло стать скучно?

— До концерта, — рассеянно отмахнулся Атобе. — Я пошел туда именно потому, что заскучал.

Он взглянул на Санаду.

— Как он тебе, кстати?

— Неплохо, — пожал плечами Санада. — Прошлый был лучше.

— Согласен. Хотя третий номер оказался вполне любопытным.

— Мне больше понравился финал.

— Так значит, ты любитель современных аранжировок, да?

— Можно сказать и так.

Атобе доел гамбургер и принялся за остатки картошки.

— Ты все еще должен мне матч.

— Я же говорил, мы не… — нахмурился было Санада.

— Ах, да, — оборвал его Атобе и ухмыльнулся. — Юкимура-бучо сказал, что это не по правилам.

— Юкимура мне больше не капитан, — слегка помедлив, ответил Санада. — Мы ушли из команды.

— Значит, мы с тобой можем сыграть, — это не было вопросом.

Санада вздохнул.

— У меня нет с собой ракетки.

— У меня, естественно, тоже нет, — ответил Атобе, поправляя начавшие понемногу отрастать волосы. — Ты свободен в следующий понедельник?

— Нет.

— Вторник?

— Нет.

— Санада…

Тот закатил глаза.

— В четверг я смогу.

— Значит, в четверг, — Атобе скрестил руки на груди и довольно улыбнулся. — Ты же помнишь, где я живу?

— Почему мне нужно тащиться именно туда?

— Потому что у Нас есть собственные корты, вот почему. На автобусе это займет не так много времени.

— Ладно, — ответил Санада. — В четверг.

— Будь готов пасть ниц перед моим великолепием.

— Посмотрим, — с легким раздражением сказал Санада и снова взглянул на часы. — Мне пора.

Они встали, отнесли подносы к урне и вышли на улицу, где уже зажглись фонари.

— Тебя подвезти? — спросил Атобе, взглянув на потемневшее небо. — Я мог бы вызвать водителя…

— Я совершенно спокойно могу добраться домой сам, — недовольно ответил Санада и двинулся по тротуару дальше. — Увидимся.

Атобе моргнул.

— Пока, — негромко попрощался он, глядя на уходящего Санаду.

Если тот не появится в четверг, ему не поздоровится.

* * *

— «Макдональдс»? — повторил Шишидо, захлопывая дверцу шкафчика в раздевалке. — Ты хочешь в «Макдональдс»?

— Да, — просто ответил Атобе, прислонившись к соседнему шкафчику. — Я хочу есть, мне скучно, ты здесь, так что пойдем.

— Ты же там ни разу в жизни не был! — Шишидо забросил сумку на плечо. — Откуда такое рвение?

— А вот и был, — заявил Атобе таким тоном, словно Шишидо только что нанес ему невиданное оскорбление. — На выходных.

— С кем? — брови Шишидо поднялись куда-то высоко.

— С Санадой.

— С Санадой из Риккайдай? — недоверчиво переспросил Шишидо.

— Ты знаешь еще какого-то Санаду? — невыразительно взглянул на него Атобе.

— Ну, нет… — нахмурился тот.

— Так ты идешь?

— Не могу, — ответил Шишидо. — Сегодня в теннисном клубе нет тренировок, так что мы с Чотаро встречаемся поиграть.

— Отори может к нам присоединиться… — нахмурился Атобе.

— В теннис, — сердито уставившись на него, произнес Шишидо. — Мы собираемся играть в теннис.

Атобе был знаком этот взгляд, который значил или «оставьте меня в покое, мать вашу», или «не лезьте, я с Чотаро». Его можно было ощутить, просто разговаривая с Шишидо по телефону, и такая способность передать всю силу взгляда одним голосом впечатляла Атобе в полной мере, ибо дана была не каждому.

— Атобе! — раздался неожиданный вопль, и тому едва хватило пары секунд, чтобы покрепче опереться на шкафчик, прежде чем в него врезался Джиро.

— Джиро, — уныло произнес он, убедившись, что держится на ногах.

— Можешь взять его с собой, — весело заявил Шишидо.

— Что? Куда взять? — возбужденно затараторил Джиро. — Я проспал все уроки после ланча и теперь чувствую себя таким бодрым! Куда мы идем?

— В «Макдональдс», — ответил Шишидо, прежде чем Атобе успел сменить тему.

Джиро вытаращил глаза.

— Я люблю «Макдональдс»! — громко заявил он, схватив Атобе за руку. — Можно мне с тобой?

— Кто тут собрался в «Макдональдс»? — спросил Гакуто, подойдя вместе с Ошитари.

— Атобе и Джиро, — немедленно заявил Шишидо. Атобе злобно уставился на него.

— Здорово! — заулыбался Гакуто. — Мы с Юуши собирались поесть рамен, но «Макдональдс» тоже подойдет. Правда, Юуши?

— Мне все равно, — протянул Ошитари.

— Шишидо, — зарычал Атобе.

Тот ухмыльнулся и поднял два пальца буквой «V».

— Пора бежать, — жизнерадостно заявил он. — Чотаро ждет!

— Какая скука, — сказал Гакуто, глядя, как Шишидо практически вылетел в коридор. — Что за слюнтяй. Пойдемте уже! Я голоден!

Атобе вздохнул, возвел глаза к потолку и спросил себя, почему сегодня еще только понедельник.

* * *

Наступило утро четверга, а через пару вечностей — и полдень, но в конце концов Атобе все же умудрился добраться до дома и теннисной формы. Он толком не знал, почему так ждал этого матча. Может, потому что слишком давно у него не было по-настоящему достойного противника, а может, потому что им с Санадой так и не удалось довести игру до конца. Что бы там ни было, Атобе не мог заставить себя уйти из холла в ожидании Санады. Потом он сообразил, что это выглядело бы по меньшей мере жалко, и потому велел дворецкому по прибытии проводить гостя на корт, куда и отправился, чтобы разогреться.

Санада появился довольно скоро, особенно если учесть необходимость добираться на автобусе.

— У меня все с собой, — объяснил он, когда Атобе сделал замечание насчет такой оперативности. — Поэтому не пришлось заезжать домой после школы.

— Невтерпеж было? — хитро улыбнулся Атобе.

— Нет, просто не люблю зря тратить время. Так мы играем?

— Конечно.

Матч длился до самого вечера, куда дольше, чем Атобе рассчитывал. Они были практически равны друг другу, выигрывая и проигрывая гейм за геймом, но в итоге счет оказался 7:5 в пользу Атобе.

— Я хочу реванша, — было первым, что сказал Санада, когда они пожимали руки над сеткой.

Атобе улыбнулся, вытирая пот со лба.

— Думаю, это можно устроить.

Санада кивнул, все еще держась за руку Атобе.

— Значит, в следующий четверг?

— Не умоляй, Санада, тебе это не к лицу.

— Я не умоляю. Я предлагаю встретиться, — нахмурился тот, отступая на шаг.

— О, так вот какие у тебя наклонности…

— Что?

— Ничего, — Атобе тихонько откашлялся, выходя с корта. — Следующий четверг меня устроит.

— Хорошо, — сказал Санада, убирая ракетку в чехол. — Мне, наверное, пора.

— Можешь остаться на ужин, — неожиданно предложил Атобе и добавил уже спокойнее. — И так поздно. По крайней мере, твоим не придется ждать.

— Хорошая идея, — медленно произнес Санада, не поднимая глаз, а потом обернулся в сторону дома. — А твои… родители будут ужинать с нами?

Атобе фыркнул.

— Вряд ли. Я даже не уверен, в Японии ли они на этой неделе.

Санада удивленно моргнул.

— И у тебя нет ни братьев, ни сестер?

— Никого, — ответил Атобе с ухмылкой. — Я был достаточно совершенен, чтобы им не захотелось других детей.

— Вот уж точно, — мрачно заявил Санада, вставая и двигаясь в сторону дома. — Ну что? Ужин?

— Да. Сюда, пожалуйста.

* * *

Они снова встретились на корте через неделю. На этот раз матч перешел в долгий тай-брейк, но Атобе вырвался вперед и выиграл со счетом 7:6.

— Еще раз, — запыхавшись, выпалил Санада. — На следующей неделе. В то же время.

Атобе никак не отреагировал, набросив на голову полотенце и растянувшись на одной из скамеек.

— Санада, у тебя есть девушка?

— Нет, — прямо ответил тот, доставая бутылку с водой. — При чем здесь это?

— А парень?

Санада поперхнулся.

— Значит ли это «нет»? — спросил Атобе, ухмыляясь и глядя, как собеседник пытается выкашлять легкие. Санада быстро закачал головой. Атобе напустил на себя удивленный вид.

— Нет, значит, нет? Или все-таки да?

— Нет, — сдавленно прошипел Санада, продолжая кашлять. — Нет, у меня нет девушки и совершенно определенно нет парня.

— Так ты один?

— Да.

— И вы с Юкимурой никогда…?

— Что… Нет!

— Вот как, — поднял брови Атобе.

— Почему ты об этом спросил? — нахмурился Санада.

— Из чистого любопытства, — пожал плечами Атобе. — Мне просто стало интересно. Ты останешься на ужин?

— Конечно, — после небольшой паузы ответил Санада. — Я уже предупредил маму.

— На следующей неделе нам следует сыграть в пятницу, — произнес Атобе, направляясь к дому.

— Почему?

— Потому что в субботу не нужно идти в школу.

— И?

— И тебе не придется спешить домой, — Атобе взглянул на своего спутника.

— Ты что, предлагаешь мне переночевать у тебя? — Санада внезапно остановился как вкопанный.

Атобе нахмурился.

— Если ты хочешь вести себя по-детски, то можешь сказать и так, — он отвернулся, почувствовав, как краснеют щеки. — Мы уже давно вышли из того возраста, когда устраивают ночные посиделки в пижамках. Я просто подумал, что тебе так будет удобнее…

— Атобе.

— Но если перспектива провести ночь под моей крышей хоть каким-то образом умаляет твое достоинство, то, конечно, можешь поступать, как тебе забла…

— Атобе! — рявкнул Санада.

Тот остановился.

— Что? — спросил он, стараясь не дуться слишком очевидно.

— Замолчи.

У Атобе глаза полезли на лоб.

— Прошу прощения! Я всего лишь спросил…

— Я согласен, — резко сказал Санада. — Я останусь.

Атобе моргнул.

— О. Ну, что ж… хорошо.

— В следующий раз победа будет за мной, — Санада двинулся дальше.

— Можешь попробовать. Все пробуют. Хотя не всем дается второй шанс, я уж не говорю о третьем.

— Я стану сильнее.

— А куда ты денешься, — ухмыльнулся Атобе.

* * *

Ко вторнику Атобе уже извелся от скуки. Четверг был слишком далеко, пятница — и того дальше, и тут он пожалел об опрометчивом решении перенести матч на день позже. Пока он пытался понять, хватит ли энергии на то, чтобы сходить с Джиро в «Макдональдс», его осенила абсолютно гениальная мысль.

Им с Санадой совершенно не обязательно ограничиваться теннисом. Они ведь уже были в «Макдональдс» вместе, так что могли бы сходить еще раз.

Ошеломленный собственной гениальностью, Атобе даже не заметил, как пролетели оставшиеся занятия, и, не успел отзвенеть последний звонок, как он выловил из сумки мобильный и набрал номер, который почему-то уже помнил наизусть.

— Да? — раздался в трубке голос Санады.

— Санада, — Атобе ухмыльнулся, пусть даже этого никто не видел. — Занятия уже закончились?

— Нас только что отпустили, — медленно произнес тот. — Атобе?

— Кто же еще.

Санада тяжело вздохнул.

— Конечно, ведь мне можешь позвонить только ты.

— Естественно, — согласился Атобе. — Вот почему я не могу понять, как ты до сих пор не внес мой номер в память мобильного.

— Добавлю, когда договорим. Чего ты хочешь?

Атобе нахмурился.

— Санада, я знаю, что ты вне себя от радости, что я тебе позвонил, но постарайся сдержаться, — сухо сказал он. — Твой энтузиазм меня просто убивает.

Санада промолчал в ответ, но Атобе мог поклясться, что слышал, как тот закатил глаза.

— Пойдем в кино, — вдруг сказал он, а потом спросил себя, откуда это взялось, ведь изначально он хотел просто перекусить где-нибудь.

— В кино? — повторил Санада с легкой ноткой изумления в голосе. — Что смотреть будем?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Атобе. — Я не слежу за новостями проката, — он сделал небольшую паузу. — У меня дома есть кинотеатр.

— Встретимся у концертного зала, где мы были в прошлый раз. Помнишь?

— Полагаю, да. А мы можем зайти в «Макдональдс»?

— Если будешь есть там все время, то растолстеешь.

— Ну, не то чтобы Мы избегали физических нагрузок.

— Тоже правда. Тебе хватит часа, чтобы добраться?

— Конечно.

— Отлично. Значит, увидимся через час, — сказал Санада и отключился.

Атобе моргнул, уставившись на телефон, и спросил себя, можно ли рассматривать это как свидание.

* * *

В пятницу Санада выиграл тай-брейк со счетом 7:6.

— Я сегодня написал три теста, — заявил Атобе после традиционного рукопожатия. — Просто устал, вот и все.

— Это отговорка? — спросил Санада с улыбкой в голосе.

— Нет, — отрезал Атобе, скрестив руки на груди. — Это не отговорка, а уважительная причина того, что моя игра сегодня была не на лучшем уровне. В следующий раз тебе так не повезет.

— И когда будет этот «следующий раз»? — бросил через плечо Санада, уходя вперед.

— В следующую пятницу, — ответил Атобе. — Или… раньше. Если хочешь.

Санада задумался.

— Давай сыграем во вторник, — сказал он. — А в пятницу приходи ко мне.

Атобе догнал Санаду и ухмыльнулся.

— Что, уже знакомишь меня с родителями?

Санада моргнул.

— Да, — просто ответил он. — Мой брат тоже будет дома.

— У тебя есть брат?

— Да.

— Старший или младший?

— Старший.

— Ага, — Атобе нахмурился. — У меня не очень приятный опыт общения со старшими братьями.

Он вспомнил, как однажды старший брат Шишидо запер их в шкафу на три часа. Им было по семь лет, и позже оба яростно отрицали, что подобное происшествие вообще имело место.

Санада пожал плечами.

— В целом, у нас неплохие отношения. Хотя мама всегда хотела дочку.

— Когда она познакомится с Нами, то будет ослеплена Нашим совершенством и поймет, что после такого знаменательного события ей уже никто не понадобится, — Атобе улыбнулся, проведя рукой по волосам и расправив плечи.

Санада закатил глаза.

— Да, я уверен, что ты полностью удовлетворишь все ее потребности в дочери, — кисло сказал он. — Вы сможете вместе ходить по магазинам.

— Мне нравится ходить по магазинам…

— Сдаюсь.

— Санада, мы могли бы пойти за покупками.

— Нет.

— Ладно.

* * *

Наступил ноябрь, и погода стала прохладней, а дни — короче. Когда было слишком холодно, чтобы играть на улице, Атобе приглашал Санаду в свой личный спортзал: частично, чтобы похвастаться впечатляющим оборудованием, но в основном — самому произвести впечатление. Они вместе качались, играли на крытых кортах, а однажды Атобе даже ухитрился затащить Санаду в огромный подогреваемый бассейн.

Где-то в середине ноября, в среду, Атобе позвонил Санаде, и впервые за все это время тот не ответил. Атобе нахмурился, но пожал плечами и решил перезвонить позже.

Вот только и позже Санада не ответил. Не ответил он и на следующий день, и утром в пятницу. Когда он не явился к Атобе после школы, тот начал испытывать раздражение. Когда же Санада не звонил всю следующую неделю, Атобе начал волноваться.

— И на голосовые сообщения он тоже не ответил, — пробормотал Атобе себе под нос, роясь в шкафу в поисках куртки и шарфа. Наступила очередная пятница, и он не собирался умирать от скуки, сидя дома только потому, что Санада решил вычеркнуть его из своей жизни.

Телефон Ошитари оказался выключен, и Кабаджи тоже не ответил. У Джиро было занято. Атобе начал думать, что все решили устроить вечеринку и забыли ему сообщить. Он шел по улице, пролистывая список контактов в телефоне, но ни один из них не вызывал особого интереса. Секунды две он раздумывал, не позвонить ли Тезуке, но потом вспомнил обстоятельства их последней встречи, во время которой он спихнул Тезуку на попечение Тачибаны и исчез до конца вечеринки. Наверное, звонок ему будет не лучшим решением.

Атобе сам не заметил, как ноги привели его к дому Шишидо. Пожав плечами, он поднялся по ступенькам и позвонил в дверь.

— Атобе? — Шишидо открыл дверь с вытаращенными от удивления глазами. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Атобе прошел в дом, разматывая шарф.

— Я решил, что тебе наверняка скучно, — сказал он и снял куртку. — И пришел облегчить твои страдания.

Шишидо нахмурился и засунул руки в карманы.

— Вот только мне не скучно, — сказал он, глядя мимо Атобе в сторону кухни. — Здесь Чотаро.

— Ах, — ухмыльнулся Атобе. — Конечно. Чотаро.

Шишидо залился румянцем и наградил Атобе ВзглядомTM.

— Шишидо-сан, кто там… Ой. Атобе-бучо! — Отари неуверенно замер в дверном проеме, глядя то на одного, то на другого.

— Отори, — дружелюбно ответил Атобе. — Можешь забыть про «бучо». Я ведь больше тебе не капитан.

Отори улыбнулся.

— Точно. Извини, Атобе-сан.

— Как теннис?

— Хорошо, Атобе-сан. Я все еще пытаюсь привыкнуть к новому партнеру, — при этих словах он взглянул на Шишидо, который покраснел еще сильнее.

— Этого можно было ожидать, — сказал Атобе. — Но ты сильный игрок. — Он кивнул в сторону Шишидо. — Справился же ты с ним. Теперь тебе любой партнер по плечу, я уверен.

— Эй, это еще что такое! — огрызнулся Шишидо.

Атобе ухмыльнулся.

— Ничего-ничего, не волнуйся, — и присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее. — У тебя волосы отрасли.

Шишидо закатил глаза.

— Ты же меня каждый день видишь. Только сейчас заметил?

— О да, я только и делаю, что обращаю внимание на состояние чужих волос.

— Конечно, вот потому я и удивляюсь, — улыбнулся Шишидо.

Атобе задрал подбородок.

— Ха-ха.

— Твои тоже отросли.

Атобе провел рукой по волосам, наслаждаясь тем, как длинные пряди обвиваются вокруг пальцев.

Внезапно из кухни донесся громкий писк таймера.

— Шишидо-сан, духовка! — обернувшись в ту сторону, сказал Отори.

— О, точно, — Шишидо двинулся вперед, жестом приглашая Атобе последовать за ним. — Пойдем, мы тут… э-э…

— Делаем печенье! — радостно подал голос Отори.

Атобе многозначительно выгнул бровь, и Шишидо насупился, пряча глаза.

— Это все моя мать, — пробормотал он. — Нам все равно было нечем заняться.

— Я же ничего не сказал, — ухмыльнулся Атобе. — Печенье — это хорошо.

В отсутствие других, более приятных развлечений (и потому, что ему действительно нравилось готовить, пусть даже он никогда бы в этом не признался) Атобе решил снизойти до этих двоих и поразить их своим непревзойденным талантом к выпечке. Он помог им со следующей порцией печенья. И со следующей. А потом еще с одной.

Прошло уже больше часа, и они перешли к пирогам, когда зазвонил мобильный.

— О, — пробормотал Атобе, подняв руки, по локоть покрытые сырыми яйцами и мукой, из которых он старательно замешивал тесто.

— Кто это? — спросил Шишидо.

— Откуда мне знать? У меня руки липкие, я не могу ответить, — сказал Атобе, взглянув на свой карман. — Посмотри-ка.

— Где он?

— В переднем кармане джинсов.

Шишидо изумленно уставился на него.

— Я не полезу к тебе в карман, Атобе!

— Я тебе разрешаю, — он закатил глаза.

— Атобе… нет.

— Шишидо.

— Я не буду!

— Почему?

— Потому что это стрёмно!

— Ничего стрёмного в этом нет, а звонок может быть важным, — сказал Атобе. — А теперь давай, проверь Наш карман!

— Ни за что!

Атобе открыл было рот, чтобы как следует его отчитать, но тут между ними вклинился Отори и достал мобильный из кармана Атобе. Он передал его Шишидо с выразительным взглядом и вернулся к фруктовой начинке, не произнеся ни слова. Атобе и Шишидо только моргнули.

— Что? — спросил Отори, закатив глаза. — Ты же сказал, что звонок может быть важным.

Шишидо глянул на экран телефона и нахмурился.

— Это Джиро, — сказал он, показав его Атобе. — И тебе, конечно, очень нужно ответить ему сию же секунду.

Атобе пожал плечами и отвернулся, стараясь не обращать внимания на разочарование, камнем осевшее где-то в груди.

— Ну, могло быть что-то важное, — сказал он. — Положи его. Я перезвоню.

Шишидо положил телефон на стол и снова начал отмерять муку.

Две минуты спустя раздался очередной звонок.

— Ладно, ладно, я с ним поговорю. Подержи для меня телефон, — вздохнул Атобе.

Шишидо скорчил раздраженную гримасу и снова взял телефон, автоматически посмотрев, кто звонит.

— Вообще-то, здесь написано «Санада», — он выгнул бровь. — И смайл.

Атобе широко раскрыл глаза.

— Что? — удивленно переспросил он. — Санада?

— Почему тут смайл?

— Черт, — пробормотал Атобе себе под нос, глядя на руки. И тут же рванулся к раковине. — Ответь, будь другом.

— А у меня есть смайл?

— Нет! — рявкнул Атобе, торопливо споласкивая руки под водой.

Шишидо картинно надулся.

— Почему?

— Потому что у тебя звездочка, а теперь ответь на чертов звонок! — Атобе оглянулся по сторонам в поисках полотенца. Отори подал ему одно и улыбнулся.

— Ну, звездочка, наверное, клёво, — сказал Шишидо и открыл телефон. — Здравствуйте, вы попали на горячую линию личного сексуального раба Атобе Кейго. Господин Кейго сейчас не может ответить, но если вы оставите свое имя и контактный номер, сексуальный раб свяжется с вами, как только освобо…

— Дай сюда, — рявкнул Атобе, вырывая у него телефон и толкая в сторону. Шишидо упал на Отори, и оба захохотали. Атобе не обратил внимания.

— Санада, — резко произнес он в телефон, повернувшись к парочке спиной. — Извини, я сегодня занимаюсь благотворительностью в приюте для детей с исключительным отставанием в развитии.

Он сердито глянул на своих друзей. Шишидо показал ему язык, а Отори имел совесть выглядеть слегка пристыженным.

— Другими словами, решил пообщаться с Сейгаку, — сказал Санада с легкой улыбкой в голосе.

Атобе засмеялся и в полной мере насладился тем, как у Отори и Шишидо от шока глаза полезли на лоб.

— Почти угадал, — сказал он. — Я с Шишидо и Отори.

— А-а. Ваши парные игроки, верно?

— Именно. Но не в следующем сезоне. Отори все еще на втором курсе.

— Понятно.

На какое-то время в трубке повисло неловкое молчание, а потом Атобе снова заговорил.

— Итак. Где ты был? — спросил он, усаживаясь на стул. — Ты не отвечал на звонки.

— Не отвечал. Но получил все твои шестнадцать сообщений, спасибо, что заставил потратить целый час на прослушивание.

Атобе ухмыльнулся.

— Обращайся в любое время.

— В основном я был в больнице.

— Что? — глаза Атобе распахнулись. — Что случилось?

— У Юкимуры был рецидив. Но врачи считают, что на этот раз обойдется. Все не так серьезно, как тогда.

— О, — произнес Атобе, не зная, что на это сказать. — Ну…

— Тебе не обязательно что-то говорить, — прервал его Санада. — Я просто хотел тебе сообщить. С ним все в порядке. Практически вышвырнул меня из палаты сегодня и приказал чем-нибудь заняться.

— И ты, конечно, позвонил мне, — Атобе слегка улыбнулся.

— Вообще-то, я сначала позвонил Ренджи, но у того было занято.

— …

— Шучу.

— Я просто пытался понять, почему ты с ним в больнице не поговорил, — сказал Атобе. — Полагаю, он был там с тобой.

— Верно.

— Нас невозможно обмануть.

— Естественно.

И снова молчание. Атобе подался к столу, рассеянно выводя пальцем какие-то узоры.

— Итак, давай разберемся, правильно ли я тебя понял, — сказал он после короткой паузы. — От тебя ничего не слышно целых две недели. Ни слова, чтобы сообщить мне, жив ты вообще или нет, а теперь ты вдруг звонишь мне и спрашиваешь, не занят ли я?

— В общем, да, — ответил Санада. Атобе отчетливо различил ухмылку в его голосе.

И улыбнулся сам.

— Ты где сейчас?

— В автобусе. Буду через пятнадцать минут.

Атобе моргнул.

— Нет, вы только посмотрите на эту подготовленность, — засмеялся он. — Я встречу тебя на остановке. Ты сегодня останешься?

— Я не был уверен, но на всякий случай взял с собой вещи.

— Прекрасно. Увидимся через пятнадцать минут.

— Пока.

Атобе закрыл телефон с громким щелчком и рассеянно уставился на него, не заметив, как Шишидо сел рядом.

— Что это, черт побери, было? — спросил тот, с любопытством глядя на Атобе.

— Я полагаю, телефонный звонок, — невыразительно ответил Атобе. — Мне пора.

— Чушь какая, — Шишидо потащился за ним к выходу. — Что между вами происходит? Ты с ним вроде часто видишься, да?

— Каждую неделю, — сказал Атобе, надев туфли и потянувшись за шарфом.

— Что? Вы двое что…? — моргнул Шишидо.

— Что мы? — спросил Атобе, выгнув бровь.

Шишидо насупился.

— Ничего. Блин, что за фигня. Мы сами доделаем пирог.

Атобе ухмыльнулся, глядя на Отори.

— Уверен, это будет невыносимо сложной задачей, — сухо сказал он и еще больше развеселился, когда оба покраснели. — Но не забудь принести печенье в школу. Увидимся.

Он вышел на улицу и неторопливо пошел вперед, потуже затягивая шарф на шее.

И только убедившись, что дом Шишидо остался далеко позади, перешел на бег.

* * *

В начале декабря Атобе чуть было все не испортил.

— Пойти с тобой куда? — спросил Санада, отложив книгу в сторону.

— На концерт, — сказал Атобе, не отрываясь от журнала. Они устроились в его комнате — Санада лежал на диване, а он сам растянулся на толстом персидском ковре у камина. — Это Рождество, так что я не знал, будешь ли ты занят.

— Что за…

— В основном американская традиционная музыка. Я был там в прошлом году и остался доволен.

Санада выглядел так, словно всерьез задумался над этим предложением.

— И тебе больше некого пригласить?

— Никто из моих друзей не интересуется подобными вещами, — сказал Атобе, умолчав о том, как Отори еще на прошлой неделе сокрушался, что не смог достать билеты.

— Я не уверен, что мать отпустит меня на Рождество, — сказал Санада.

Атобе ухмыльнулся.

— Мы можем поговорить с ней. К Нам она прислушается.

— О да, конечно, — закатил глаза Санада.

Атобе поднялся на колени и повернулся, сложив руки на сиденье дивана рядом с головой Санады. Тот взглянул на него.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной. Может быть весело.

— Атобе, я спрошу, ладно? — сказал Санада, подняв брови. — Только не жди чудес. По-моему, даже старшему брату не удастся отмазаться от Рождества в кругу семьи.

Атобе разглядывал Санаду и почувствовал, как начинают гореть щеки. Он решил, что во всем виноват огонь.

— Но это ради благого дела.

— Ради концерта.

Атобе слегка насупился.

— Это ради ночи роскошных развлечений, и мы сможем принарядиться, и выглядеть ослепительно, и поразить весь город нашим великолепием.

И нет, он нисколечко не надулся.

— Какое отношение великолепие имеет к вечерним костюмам? — спросил Санада, возвращаясь к книге.

— Все, что имеет отношение к Нам, имеет отношение к великолепию. В огромном количестве, — Атобе ухмыльнулся и отбросил волосы с лица.

— Тогда я оставлю это тебе. Не думаю, что могу соперничать.

— Конечно, нет. Но нельзя столько времени провести в сени моего великолепия, и не перенять хоть что-то, — Атобе протянул руку, даже не подумав, и поправил прядь волос Санады, упавшую тому на глаза. Санада мигнул и снова взглянул на Атобе, который немедленно покраснел.

— Она меня раздражала, — надменно произнес он, несмотря на то, что обычно не снисходил до объяснения своих поступков.

— Мои волосы тебя раздражали? — слабым голосом произнес Санада.

— Потому что падали тебе на глаза, — объяснил Атобе. — Наверняка мешали толком меня рассмотреть. Чудовищное неудобство.

Санада закатил глаза и едва заметно покачал головой. Атобе не сводил с него глаз.

— Что? — наконец спросил Санада, положив книгу на живот и скрестив руки на груди.

— Что? — повторил Атобе, вздрогнув, и широко раскрыл глаза. — Ничего. Я просто… раздумывал, нравится ли мне цвет этой обивки. Кажется, не сочетается с ковром, ты так не думаешь? Может, пора купить новый диван.

— А мне нравится, — сказал Санада, слегка пошевелившись. — Удобно.

— О, ну, тогда ладно.

Санада подозрительно взглянул на Атобе.

— Что происходит?

— Ничего не происходит? С чего ты взял, что что-то происходит?

— Атобе.

— Санада.

Санада вздохнул.

— Ты ведешь себя как-то странно.

Атобе напустил на себя оскорбленный вид.

— Ничего подобного. Я просто пытаюсь понять, не контрастирует ли этот странный оттенок сиреневого с лиловыми вкраплениями на ковре, потому что в моей спальне не должно быть неправильных сочетаний, и ты когда-нибудь целовался?

— Что? — моргнул Санада.

— Целовался, — повторил Атобе, внезапно пожелав провалиться сквозь землю. — Ты кого-нибудь целовал?

— Членов семьи? — сказал Санада после неловкой паузы. Глаза его были широко распахнуты.

— О да, именно это я имел в виду, — невыразительно произнес Атобе.

— Тогда нет, — хрипло сказал Санада, уставившись в потолок. — Не целовал.

— О…

— А ты?

Атобе ухмыльнулся.

— Конечно! — сказал он, и когда Санада выгнул бровь, добавил. — Ну, однажды. Вроде как. Это было своего рода ошибкой с Нашей стороны…

Он не стал вдаваться в подробности. Санада не стал спрашивать.

— Вообще-то это была девушка.

— Это… хорошо?

— Угу, — Атобе снова встретился взглядом в Санадой и несколько невероятно долгих секунд не отводил глаз.

А потом наклонился и поцеловал его.

Этот поцелуй никак нельзя было назвать романтичным. Ни один из них не стал закрывать глаза, а у Санады они вообще округлились от шока. К тому же он напрягся, словно каждая мышца окаменела. Атобе отодвинулся, прикусил нижнюю губу, и взгляд Санады, казалось, приклеился к его рту. А потом он покраснел и торопливо сел.

— Что это было? — резко спросил он, проведя тыльной стороной ладони по губам.

Атобе нахмурился.

— Поцелуй, я полагаю. Может, у меня не так много опыта, но в целом, когда один человек делает это с другим, подобное взаимодействие называется…

— Я знаю, — раздраженно оборвал его Санада. — Я имел в виду, почему?

— Следовало так и спросить, поскольку значения этих слов полностью отличаются…

— Атобе!

Тот затих.

— Не знаю, — мягко сказал он. — Мне захотелось.

— И ты всегда делаешь все, что тебе, черт побери, хочется?

— Вообще-то да, — ответил Атобе, словно более нелепого вопроса нельзя было придумать. — Ты еще не заметил?

— Замолчи, — сказал Санада, подавшись вперед и запустив руку в волосы. — Я хочу знать, почему ты это сделал, и «захотелось» — недостаточно хороший ответ!

Атобе вздохнул.

— Ты должен был заметить, что мы практически встречаемся последние несколько месяцев.

— Что? — едва не задохнулся Санада.

— Я ухаживал за тобой, — как бы между прочим заявил Атобе. — И надеялся, что рано или поздно до тебя дойдет, но либо был недостаточно откровенен, либо ты еще непонятливей, чем я предполагал.

И после короткой паузы:

— Лично я полагаю, что дело в тебе.

— Ухаживал? — пролепетал Санада, и Атобе закатил глаза, нисколько не удивившись, что тот застрял на первой фразе. — Да кто вообще сейчас так выражается! Что... я не… Атобе!

— Я так понимаю, ты не хочешь идти со мной на концерт…

Санада взглянул на него в полном недоумении, а потом резко встал и взял сумку с вещами.

— Я ухожу, — сказал он, спрятав в нее книгу и достав рубашку с кепкой.

Атобе широко распахнул глаза.

— Уже почти полночь, куда ты пойдешь! Автобусы уже не ходят!

— Значит, пойду пешком, — чопорно заявил Санада.

Внезапно Атобе стало очень холодно, несмотря на огонь в камине.

— Ты не можешь уйти, — сказал он.

— Мне нужно подумать.

— В этом доме миллион комнат, где ты можешь подумать.

— Атобе.

— Это был всего лишь поцелуй! Я не думал, что он перевернет твой мир вверх тормашками!

Санада вздохнул и встал, забрасывая сумку на плечо.

— Я позвоню. Может быть.

Атобе опустил плечи, сжал губы и потянулся за телефоном.

— Я вызову для тебя машину, — сказал он, нажав одну из кнопок и дожидаясь автоматического ответа.

Санада натянул козырек кепки пониже, спрятав глаза.

— Спасибо, — хрипло сказал он.

— Она будет ждать у входа.

— Ладно. Увидимся.

Атобе рассеянно помахал рукой, но не стал смотреть, как Санада уходит. Догорающий огонь в камине вдруг показался ему куда интересней.

* * *

Санада не позвонил ему на следующей неделе, и через неделю тоже. Атобе набрал его номер всего один раз, во время занятий, потому что знал, что мобильный Санады будет отключен. Особого смысла звонить, зная, что абонент не ответит, конечно, не было, но Атобе почему-то стало лучше.

Он старался чем-нибудь себя занять. Все больше времени проводил в спортзале и надоедал Шишидо постоянными визитами. Даже сходил в кино с Ошитари — что в очередной раз напомнило ему никогда больше не совершать подобных ошибок, потому что фильм снова оказался слезливой романтической историей. Несколько раз появлялся Кабаджи, время от времени Джиро вытаскивал его в «Макдональдс».

Все это как бы срабатывало, но он по-прежнему смотрел на телефон чаще, чем можно было посчитать нормальным.

Когда Санада, наконец, решил снова с ним заговорить, наступило уже шестнадцатое декабря. Было довольно поздно, и Атобе валялся на кровати с книгой, как вдруг раздался телефонный звонок. Он лениво потянулся за мобильным, посмотрел на имя звонившего и резко сел, широко распахнув глаза.

— Да?

— Атобе.

— Санада.

Воцарилась тишина.

— Я… я подумал, что ты захочешь знать. Юкимуру сегодня выписали из больницы.

Атобе ничего не ответил. А затем вздохнул и упал на подушки, закрыв глаза.

— Спасибо, что сообщил, — все-таки заговорил он, пусть даже слегка сдержанно. — Я надеюсь, на этот раз все сложится удачнее.

— Похоже, он чувствует себя хорошо.

Атобе стиснул зубы.

— Передай ему мои наилучшие пожелания.

— Хорошо, — и еще одна пауза. — Ты…

Недовольный вздох.

Атобе моргнул.

— Что? — быстро спросил он.

— Как… как ты?

— Нормально, — ответил Атобе. — Мне скучно.

— Тебе всегда скучно.

— Ну, что поделать, — ухмыльнулся Атобе. — Лишь немногое в этом мире служит Нам достаточным развлечением.

— Все потому, что на тебя приходится тратить уйму усилий, — сказал Санада.

— Ну, на кого-то же нужно их тратить. Вокруг и без того хватает невоспитанных хулиганов.

— Естественно, — с улыбкой в голосе ответил Санада.

Атобе отбросил книгу в сторону, поудобней устроившись под одеялом.

— Итак, — сказал он. — Существует крохотная вероятность, что я мог упиваться жалостью к себе на протяжении последних двух недель. И теперь ожидаю внятного объяснения, что мешало тебе позвонить все это время.

Санада усмехнулся.

— Просто я жесток, — произнес он. — Я наслаждаюсь твоими страданиями.

— Заметно!

— Вообще-то, я ожидал от тебя не менее тридцати сообщений. И был шокирован, когда не получил ни одного.

— Подумал, что никто тебя не любит?

— О да, — невыразительно ответил Санада. — И даже ни одного звонка. Как тебе не стыдно.

— Я звонил тебе! — запротестовал Атобе. — И решил было оставить сообщение, но шел урок греческого, и наш преподаватель не понял, что у меня могут быть другие, куда более важные занятия.

— Ну, конечно. Я видел в списке пропущенных вызовов …

Они болтали до глубокой ночи, перескакивая с одной темы на другую так, что впоследствии Атобе никак не удавалось вспомнить, почему разговор оказался настолько интересным, что он уснул только в четыре часа утра.

И пусть он задремал на утренних занятиях, и потом пришлось терпеть любопытные вопросы Шишидо на этот счет, оно того стоило.

* * *

В ту же пятницу Санада пригласил Атобе в гости. Похоже, родители куда-то собрались, сказал он, и пусть даже Атобе не совсем понимал, что под этим подразумевалось, потому что не хотел вдаваться в детали, сложно было не лелеять определенные надежды на этот вечер.

Они взяли попкорн и уселись смотреть какой-то фильм, как вдруг брат Санады куда-то ушел, сказав, что вернется поздно, и стало как-то очень тихо. Не то чтобы они никогда раньше не оставались вдвоем. И не то чтобы они раньше не ели попкорн из одной тарелки. И потому факт постоянного столкновения их рук в этой самой тарелке приводил Атобе в недоумение. Он использовал подобную тактику прежде, но Санада словно бы ничего не замечал, поэтому Атобе быстро от нее отказался. Сегодня же он даже не прикладывал особых усилий. Если уж на то пошло, он вообще старался избегать тарелки, когда Санада к ней тянулся. Но их пальцы все равно соприкасались, и Санада отдергивал руку, заливаясь краской.

Все это было бы мило, если бы Атобе не чувствовал, как горят его собственные щеки.

— Ты делаешь это нарочно? — наконец, спросил он, взяв почти пустую тарелку и поставив ее на маленький столик у дивана.

— Нет, — торопливо ответил Санада, натянув кепку пониже.

— Врун.

— Ничего подобного.

— Ты покраснел.

Алые пятна на скулах Санады стали еще ярче.

— Ты тоже, — пробормотал он.

— Мы не краснеем, — немедленно парировал Атобе. — Нам просто жарко.

— Ты совсем недавно жаловался, что тебе холодно.

— Ну, очевидно, кто-то включил отопление.

— Конечно…

Атобе ухмыльнулся и повернулся спиной к одному из подлокотников дивана. А потом поднял ноги и положил их на колени Санаде.

— Что ты делаешь? — нахмурился тот.

— Мне нужно вытянуться.

— Вытянись в другом месте!

— М-м, нет. Мне здесь удобно, — он взглянул на Санаду. — Ты не против?

Санада тяжело вздохнул.

— Нет. Очевидно, цель всей моей жизни — быть подставкой для твоих ног.

— Можешь превратиться в массажиста и стать еще полезней, — сказал Атобе, пошевелив пальцами ног. Он сказал это в шутку и знал, что Санада поймет сказанное именно так, поэтому, почувствовав через минуту чужую руку на ступне, дернулся от неожиданности.

— Что… — начал было он, распахнув глаза.

— Замолчи, — пробормотал Санада, надавив большими пальцами на изгиб его ступни. Атобе был в носках, но даже сквозь хлопок он чувствовал тепло чужого прикосновения. Санада не сводил глаз с экрана телевизора, массируя ногу Атобе так, словно делал это уже не раз. Провел по внутренней стороне стопы так, что пальцы Атобе согнулись и разогнулись. Вторая рука обхватила лодыжку, мягко поглаживая кожу под носком.

От всего происходящего вдоль позвоночника Атобе побежали странные мурашки, и он несколько раз нервно сглотнул, пытаясь понять, когда в горле успело пересохнуть. По телу прошла волна легкой дрожи, и он постарался незаметно сжать колени.

И чуть было не швырнул в Санаду подушкой, когда тот ухмыльнулся.

— Достоин ли я похвалы, Ваше Великолепие? — сухо спросил Санада, переключившись на другую ступню и снова работая пальцами.

Атобе сдержал стон.

— Твои руки, возможно, и достойны, — сказал он, снова задрожав. — Насчет остального не уверен.

— Правда? — Санада выгнул бровь. — Еще недавно ты был другого мнения.

Атобе моргнул и взглянул на Санаду, который в свою очередь смотрел на него. И ухмылялся. И на голове у него все еще была эта идиотская кепка.

Он даже не помнил, как начал двигаться, но внезапно кепка оказалась у него в руке, которая обнимала Санаду за шею, и они целовались. Оба. Атобе чуть не отстранился в шоке, когда понял, что Санада отвечает на поцелуй, тем более с таким энтузиазмом, но руки Санады сжались у него на талии, притянули поближе, и когда это он успел решить, что оседлать Санаду будет хорошей идеей?

Неважно. Слишком много мыслей. Атобе застонал, сжимая коленями бедра Санады, когда тот запустил руки ему под рубашку. А потом жадно втянул в легкие воздух и слегка отодвинулся.

— В прошлый раз ты отреагировал совершенно иначе, — заметил он, задыхаясь.

— Все течет, все меняется, — ответил Санада, легко целуя Атобе. — Возможно, в тот раз я немного поторопился.

— Естественно, — сказал Атобе, закатив глаза, и откинув голову назад, когда губы Санады заскользили по его шее.

Санада вдруг сдвинулся с места, опустив Атобе на диван. Тот быстро обвил руками шею Санады и притянул его поближе для поцелуя.

— Хотя все это довольно неожиданно, — сообщил Атобе, когда поцелуй прекратился.

— Я думал об этом без перерыва целых две недели, — сухо сказал Санада. — Ничего неожиданного.

Атобе моргнул.

— Нужно было позвонить раньше.

— Я был на грани того, чтобы вообще не звонить, — признался Санада. — Я не… это не…

Он фыркнул, словно недовольный самим собой.

— Я никогда этим не занимался.

— Я тоже, — пробормотал Атобе. — Я уже говорил.

Санада вздохнул.

— Ты прав, — сказал он и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать его еще раз. Атобе ответил, раскрывая рот, и Санада прижался еще крепче, задирая рубашку Атобе и проводя рукой по животу. У того перехватило дыхание, и мышцы под нежным прикосновением резко вздрогнули. Он снова застонал, забросил ногу на бедро Санады и притянул того поближе.

Санада оторвался от поцелуя.

— Бессмысленно будет напоминать тебе, что я понятия не имею, что делать?

Атобе покачал головой.

— Все нормально, — задыхаясь, проговорил он. — Просто… продолжай. Не останавливайся.

Санада кивнул.

— Точно.

С этой минуты все стало каким-то расплывчатым. Они начали торопливо двигаться, Атобе обнял Санаду и засунул кончики пальцев за пояс его брюк. Тот сдавленно застонал и слепо толкнулся вперед, отчего Атобе вдруг почувствовал нехватку воздуха и приподнял бедра. Он вцепился в рубашку Санады, а Санада запустил руку ему в волосы, и они стали жадно целоваться, пока кольца тепла сворачивались и разворачивались в теле Атобе.

А потом раздался скрип входной двери, и прозвучали чьи-то шаги.

— Черт, — пробормотал Санада, молниеносно отодвинувшись и стараясь пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы. Атобе быстро сел, тщетно пытаясь поправить измятую рубашку.

К тому времени, как родители Санады зашли в комнаты, мальчики привели себя в порядок лишь наполовину, но, к счастью, взрослые не заметили ничего особенного, а просто сообщили, что отправляются спать, оставив сына развлекаться. Атобе и Санада не произнесли ни слова, пока не услышали, как закрылась дверь спальни наверху. И только потом одновременно выдохнули.

— В следующий раз, — сказал Атобе, отбрасывая волосы с лица и легонько пнув Санаду, — займемся этим у меня дома.

* * *

День перед Рождеством был солнечным, ярким и на удивление морозным. Атобе выругался и потер руки, ожидая Санаду на автобусной остановке. Он ведь знал, что стоило вызвать кого-нибудь из водителей. Вообще-то, было еще не поздно позвонить…

— Где тебя носило? — рявкнул он, когда Санада вышел из автобуса, поправляя шарф.

Тот выгнул бровь.

— Я еще не научился контролировать общественный транспорт, — сказал он. — Тебе придется меня простить.

Атобе закатил глаза.

— Ну, пойдем, — он повернулся и торопливо зашагал по тротуару. — Здесь чертовски холодно. Ты прилично одет?

— Я в костюме, — сухо ответил Санада, догоняя его. — Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно. Ты ведь знаешь, я никогда еще не был на концерте. Все это мне внове.

— Ты пытаешься сегодня проявить чувство юмора? — улыбнулся Атобе.

— Может быть. А что, срабатывает?

— Еле-еле. Но заметно.

— Придется постараться.

Атобе ухмыльнулся, прижавшись плечом к Санаде. Тот взглянул на него и ответил тем же.

Они зашли в ресторан неподалеку от концертного зала — не слишком пафосный по меркам Санады, но достаточно хороший, чтобы у Атобе не возникло желания пожаловаться и отправиться на поиски другого.

— Мать сказала тебе, во сколько возвращаться? — спросил Атобе, сделав заказ. — Как ты у нее вообще отпросился?

Санада пожал плечами.

— Оказывается, концерты — это полезно для общего развития. Она была обеими руками «за», — он взглянул на Атобе. — И сказала, что если я буду дома и в постели до того, как она проснется, то даже не будет спрашивать, во сколько я вернулся.

Атобе ухмыльнулся.

— Я уже говорил тебе, как я ее обожаю? — он сделал глоток воды. — Мои родители обычно приезжают на праздники. Может, ты, наконец, с ними познакомишься.

— Где они были?

— Где-то в Европе, кажется, — Атобе слегка нахмурился. — Я тоже хотел поехать, но ты знаешь. Школа и все такое.

— Ага, — Санада заулыбался. — Школа. Конечно.

Они закончили ужинать и отправились в концертный зал. Места оказались просто замечательными, чего, естественно, стоило ожидать, но все-таки Санада выглядел в должной степени впечатленным.

В целом, вечер прошел хорошо. Атобе мог сказать, что Санада остался доволен концертом, только по выражению его глаз, и если сам он провел большую часть, глядя на своего спутника, а не на музыкантов… что ж, в этом он не признается никогда.

А потом они бродили по улицам, потягивая горячее какао, купленное в соседней кофейне, и удивляясь тому, что вокруг до сих пор так много народу.

— Наверное, делают последние покупки, — сказал Санада, подув на пар, поднимающийся от стаканчика, и глядя, как тот тает в вечерних сумерках.

— Лентяи, — провозгласил Атобе, держа свой стакан обеими руками в надежде согреться. — Все до единого.

— Замерз? — спросил Санада, покосившись на него.

— Немного, — признался Атобе. — Хочешь вернуться ко мне?

Санада на мгновение замер.

— Не уверен, что ты имел в виду то, что я услышал, но да. Определенно.

— Я вызову водителя, — сказал Атобе, слегка улыбаясь, и достал телефон. Он уже готов был набрать номер, как тут что-то маленькое и белое опустилось на экран и немедленно растаяло. Атобе поднял глаза к небу.

— Снег пошел, — сказал Санада, протянув ладонь и глядя, как снежинки тают на перчатке.

Атобе фыркнул.

— Ну, конечно, — сказал он и положил телефон на место. — Конечно же, снег должен пойти рождественским вечером как раз перед тем, как я собирался вызвать машину и отвезти нас домой.

— У кого-то определенно есть чувство юмора, — произнес Санада, задрав голову к небу.

— Или кто-то думает, что он умнее всех, но на самом деле ничего подобного.

Санада усмехнулся.

— Мне нравится, когда идет снег, — просто сказал он, наблюдая, как легкая пелена становится все гуще и гуще.

— У меня волосы намокнут, — пожаловался Атобе.

Санада расстегнул пальто и достал что-то из внутреннего кармана.

— Вот, — сказал он и бесцеремонно нахлобучил свою кепку Атобе на голову.

Тот замер.

— Она что, всегда с тобой? — слабо поинтересовался он, сняв кепку и глядя то на нее, то на Санаду.

— Всегда готов.

— Хочешь сказать, одержим? — заметил Атобе. — Санада, это нездорово.

Он еще раз посмотрел на кепку, а потом пожал плечами, надел ее и опустил козырек пониже.

— Мада мада дане.

Санада расхохотался.

— О, Господи, не делай так.

Атобе улыбнулся и хмыкнул.

— Этот сопляк. Такой…

— Согласен.

— Я ничего не сказал.

— Нет, но ты подумал, и я согласен.

— У тебя развились телепатические способности?

— Они всегда у меня были, — сказал Санада. — Просто я никогда об этом не говорил.

— Все дело в кепке, да? Она, наверное, волшебная.

Санада из последних сил сохранял серьезное выражение лица.

— Конечно.

— Теперь у меня волосы примнутся, — сказал Атобе, поправляя кепку.

— Нам не обязательно идти домой пешком, ты же знаешь.

Атобе пожал плечами и выбросил пустой стаканчик в ближайшую урну.

— Я практически уверен, что есть неписаный закон, по которому, в случае снегопада на Рождество, все пары обязаны гулять по тротуарам, взявшись за руки.

— Все пары? — спросил Санада удивленно.

— Да, — ответил Атобе. — Пары.

Он надвинул кепку, пряча глаза, и понемногу начал ценить все прелести подобного головного убора.

Когда Санада взял его за руку, он вздрогнул и поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Не хотелось бы нарушать закон, — просто сказал Санада, мягко сжав пальцы.

Атобе почувствовал, что краснеет.

— И правда, если нас арестуют, вечер будет испорчен, — сказал он и пожал пальцы Санады в ответ.

Они прошли весь путь до дома Атобе, и снега вокруг становилось все больше и больше.

— Если бы я чувствовал собственные руки, то не устоял бы против соблазна швырнуть в тебя снежком, — сказал Атобе, хотя с руками у него все было в порядке — особенно с той, которую держал Санада. Он слегка прислонился к своему спутнику.

— Если бы ты это сделал, я бы толкнул тебя в сугроб.

— Я бы потянул тебя за собой.

— Тогда я бы насыпал снега тебе за воротник.

— А я бы насыпал его тебе в штаны.

— А я бы натер им твои волосы.

Атобе трагически вскрикнул, прикрывая свободной рукой рот.

— Удар ниже пояса, Санада.

— Я дерусь не по правилам, — сухо ответил тот.

— Заметно.

Оказавшись в безопасности дома, они сняли пальто и шарфы, отдав их слугам. Атобе провел Санаду в свою комнату, где уже был разожжен камин.

— Ты сменил диван, — сказал Санада, глядя на новое чудовище бордового цвета, занявшее место старого.

— Я же говорил, что цвета не сочетались.

— Они почти одинаковые, — выгнул бровь Санада.

— Да, но «почти» не значит «совсем», не так ли? — ухмыльнулся Атобе.

— Мне нравился старый.

— Можешь забрать себе, если хочешь.

Санада моргнул и начал развязывать галстук.

— Ты собираешься подарить мне диван?

Атобе бросил пиджак на кровать.

— С Рождеством? — жизнерадостно сказал он, приподняв кепку.

— Подожди, ты что, серьезно? — глаза Санады распахнулись. — Я не… ну, что ж. Он действительно сочетается со шторами у нас дома.

— Я заметил, — усмехнулся Атобе.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и подарить мне диван, Атобе, — сказал Санада.

— А по-моему, только что подарил.

— Я его еще не принял…

— Диван доставили тебе домой пару часов назад, — Атобе скрестил руки на груди и приподнял подбородок. — Я победил.

Санада закатил глаза.

— Это не соревнование, — пробормотал он.

Атобе пожал плечами и подошел к Санаде.

— Нелегко признавать свое поражение перед Нами, я понимаю, — сказал он, дернув Санаду за рубашку, чтобы поцеловать. — Но ты привыкнешь. Со временем.

— Если память мне не изменяет, — ответил тот, сделав шаг назад, к дивану, и потянув Атобе за собой, — то мы практически равны. Я тоже выигрывал.

— В первый раз я был на грани истощения от всех этих тестов, — сказал Атобе, улыбаясь в очередной поцелуй. — А во второй — сыграл матч с Ошитари до твоего прихода.

— Отговорки, отговорки.

— Уважительные причины.

Санада притянул Атобе так близко, что они оказались нос к носу.

— Какая разница, — сказал он и снова поцеловал Атобе. Кепка упала на пол.

Атобе обнял Санаду за шею и наклонил голову так, чтобы удобней было целоваться. Санада лизнул его губы и вытянул рубашку из брюк. Атобе застонал и начал возиться с ремнем Санады, пока тот расстегивал пуговицы. Отшвырнул ремень в сторону и скинул рубашку с плеч, прежде чем помочь Санаде избавиться от его собственной.

А потом они остановились, разглядывая друг друга.

— И снова, — сказал Санада, чей взгляд казался тяжелым, несмотря на то, что он далеко не впервые видел Атобе без рубашки. — Я не…

— Знаю, что делать. Мы это уже проходили, — прервал его Атобе, махнув рукой. — Просто не останавливайся сейчас.

Санада покачал головой.

— Даже не подумаю, — сказал он и потянул Атобе вниз, на ковер.

Они неловко повозились, пытаясь снять брюки, но в основном потому, что Атобе не хотел, чтобы его любимый костюм помялся. Наконец, избавившись от них, он почувствовал себя слишком обнаженным рядом с Санадой и потребовал, чтобы тот снял свои. Оказавшись в одном белье, они снова замерли, глядя друг на друга.

— А теперь? — беспомощно спросил Санада, заливаясь румянцем.

— Просто… плыви по течению, — пробормотал Атобе и мысленно проклял себя за невнятность. Он позволил Санаде опрокинуть себя на спину, и почувствовал, как вдруг заколотилось сердце. Как будто эхо отдавалось по всей комнате.

Ощущение обнаженной кожи прижавшегося к нему Санады, вызвало у Атобе легкую дрожь. Он вздохнул, выгнулся дугой и обхватил бедра Санады ногами, притянув того поближе. Санада дернулся и тоже задрожал, когда их возбужденные члены соприкоснулись.

— Атобе, — сдавленно произнес он и уткнулся ему в плечо.

Атобе обнял его за скользкие от пота плечи, медленно провел рукой по груди и поцеловал. Почувствовал, как Санада содрогнулся, когда рука Атобе прошлась по его животу, и замер, когда та оказалась на резинке белья.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Атобе и поморщился, услышав, как слабо прозвучал его собственный голос. Санада кивнул.

— Да, — впрочем, его голос был никак не тверже. Атобе нервно сглотнул и скользнул пальцами за резинку.

Не то чтобы чужие члены были ему незнакомы. Он занимался спортом и не раз бывал в общих раздевалках. Принимал душ с товарищами по команде, как и все остальные, и пусть не смотрел специально — не всегда — сложно было чего-то не заметить.

Но — он никогда еще никого не трогал. Ощущения были… странными. Пожалуй, такой же как свой, но направление не то. Плоть Санады была жаркой и тяжелой у него на ладони, незнакомой, но в то же время почти привычной.

Атобе поднял глаза, наткнулся на ошеломленный взгляд Санады, и улыбнулся.

— Все еще в порядке? — спросил он, чувствуя, как самоуверенность постепенно возвращается к нему, и медленно провел рукой вверх и вниз.

Санада задрожал, прикусил нижнюю губу и кивнул.

— Да, — задыхающимся голосом произнес он, толкнувшись вперед. — Лучше чем… в порядке.

— Пади ниц перед моим великолепием.

Санада снова содрогнулся и беспомощно засмеялся.

— Конечно, — сказал он, наклонившись для поцелуя. — Как скажешь, Атобе.

— Как скажу, да? — Атобе ухмыльнулся и взял Санаду за руку, прижав ее к своей груди. Санада раздвинул пальцы и слегка покраснел. Атобе медленно сдвинул его руку вниз, ненадолго задержался на животе, а потом, глубоко вдохнув, опустил ее на выпуклость под хлопком белья.

— Потрогай меня, — сказал он, глядя Санаде в глаза.

Санада выдохнул и посмотрел вниз, где его рука нежно поглаживала Атобе сквозь тонкую ткань. Атобе едва не всхлипнул, зарывшись пальцами в ворс ковра, чтобы не пошевелиться.

— Потрогать тебя, — мягко повторил Санада. — Это я могу.

Он, к сожалению, отстранился и опустился ниже, так что его лицо оказалось на уровне паха Атобе.

Атобе моргнул, приподнявшись на локтях.

— Что ты…

— Замолчи, — оборвал его Санада, не поднимая глаз. Атобе фыркнул, но тот не обратил внимания. Он снова сглотнул, выдохнул, а потом наклонился, дотронувшись кончиком языка до члена Атобе. Хлопок уже был влажным, что, впрочем, не помешало Санаде намочить его еще больше.

Атобе сдавленно застонал и упал на спину, уставившись в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами. Санада снова провел языком по ткани, и Атобе раскинул руки в стороны, будто пытаясь найти, за что схватиться.

— С-санада, — задыхаясь, произнес он, дернув бедрами вверх в отчаянных поисках влажного тепла. — Это… ты не обязан… м-м-м!

— Что это было? — спросил Санада, глядя на него снизу вверх и ухмыляясь. — Я не обязан делать что?

Похоже, умение так воздействовать на других удивительно поднимало самомнение.

— Я… — начал было Атобе, но Санада решил поднять ставки, прежде чем он успел договорить. Он стянул с Атобе белье, отчего тот раскрыл глаза еще шире, и быстро наклонился, взяв член Атобе в рот. Атобе выругался, пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и толкнулся вперед. Санада немедленно поперхнулся и отстранился.

— Извини! — сказал Атобе, закрывая руками покрасневшее лицо и тяжело дыша.

Санада погладил его по бедру.

— Все нормально, — сказал он и поцеловал Атобе в живот. — Прекрати прятаться.

— Я не прячусь, — ответил Атобе, глядя на него сквозь пальцы. Щеки его все еще были залиты румянцем.

Санада улыбнулся.

— Конечно, нет, — сказал он и провел языком по члену Атобе. Тот рассеянно задумался, как это у него получается. Разве на вкус не странно? А может, действительно странно, и Санада просто был слишком вежлив, чтобы сказать? Атобе пришел в ужас. Когда он в последний раз принимал душ? Утром, так ведь? Может, это было слишком давно?

Санада снова взял его в рот, и Атобе дернулся, чуть сдерживая стон. Тот двигался немного неуклюже, и время от времени задевал чувствительную кожицу зубами, но, в конце концов, хватило пары минут, чтобы Атобе начал задыхаться, невнятно бормотать, а потом запустил пальцы в волосы Санады и в последний раз толкнулся вверх.

Санада широко распахнул глаза и отодвинулся, прикрывая рукой рот. Растянувшийся на ковре Атобе моргнул, глядя на него.

— Что… — спросил было он, но тут на лице Санады появилась странная гримаса, он сморщил нос и опустил руку.

— Ты проглотил?! — спросил Атобе, уставившись на него. Санада медленно кивнул, и Атобе снова залился краской. — Это… Санада.

— Не так уж и плохо, — пожал плечами тот.

— Я не собираюсь тебя целовать после этого… — нахмурился Атобе.

— Ты так говоришь, будто у тебя есть выбор, — сказал Санада, а потом нагнулся и впился губами в рот Атобе, прежде чем тот успел его остановить.

Наверное, это было одним из самых странных ощущений в жизни Атобе — почувствовать свой вкус на губах Санады. Не плохо… просто странно. Он углубил поцелуй и обнял Санаду за шею одной рукой, привлекая его к себе. Вторую руку он опустил вниз, чтобы закончить начатое раньше. Санада дернулся и громко застонал, не прерывая поцелуя. Его бедра толкнулись в руку Атобе будто бы по собственной воле. Один раз, другой, третий, и Атобе просто сжал пальцы и слегка повернул ладонь, как вдруг Санада задрожал и снова толкнулся вперед, прежде чем кончить.

Он упал на грудь Атобе и замер, тяжело дыша. Тот рассеянно вытер руку о ковер и подумал, что надо будет его почистить до прихода горничной.

— Итак, — сказал Атобе, слегка подвинувшись, чтобы снова надеть белье. — Это не было совсем уж неловко и ужасно.

Санада усмехнулся и перекатился на бок.

— О, нет, у нас будет еще уйма возможностей все испортить, я думаю.

Атобе ухмыльнулся и потянулся за покрывалом, свисающим с дивана. Накрыв себя и Санаду, он улегся на место и повернулся, подперев голову рукой.

— Жду с нетерпением.

На лице Санады появилась нежная, удовлетворенная улыбка, и Атобе решил, что отныне главным его занятием будут попытки вызвать эту улыбку как можно чаще.

— Я тоже, — сказал Санада и слегка нахмурился. — Который час?

Атобе взглянул на часы на каминной полке.

— Почти час ночи, — ответил он. А потом посмотрел на Санаду и улыбнулся. — С Рождеством, любовник.

Санада фыркнул.

— Любовник?

— Это твоя новая кличка, — как бы между прочим заявил Атобе. — Я буду звать тебя так при каждой встрече. Особенно, если поблизости окажутся члены твоей команды. И сменю запись в мобильном с Санады Геничиро на Любовничка. И смайл поменяю на сердце…

— Атобе, прекрати это, — сказал Санада с выражением неописуемого ужаса на лице.

Атобе едва сдежал смех.

— Ладно, — сказал он, перекатившись на спину. — Ты, очевидно, не ценишь моих усилий. Я уже вижу, что эти отношения идут в никуда.

Санада закатил глаза.

— Только попробуй назвать меня любовничком, именно туда они и отправятся.

— Но смайл я все равно сменю на сердце.

— Ладно.

Атобе взглянул на Санаду.

— Ты не пожелал мне счастливого Рождества, — сказал он, заложив руки за голову. — Ты меня ранишь, Геничиро.

— О, Господи, и так меня тоже не зови!

— Зануда, — театрально надулся Атобе.

— Ладно, ладно. Счастливого Рождества, — сухо сказал Санада.

— Что ты мне подаришь?

— …

— Ты же мне что-нибудь подаришь? — спросил Атобе, выгнув бровь. — Я подарил тебе свой старый диван, помнишь?

— Ты за него не платил.

— Я заплатил за новый.

— Ты не подарил мне новый.

— А ты хочешь? Потому что я могу купить третий…

— Нет, — невыразительно произнес Санада, повернувшись на живот и оглядываясь в поисках чего-то. Найдя это, он повернулся к Атобе.

— Вот, — он нахлобучил свою кепку тому на голову. — С Рождеством тебя.

Атобе моргнул, поднял руку и дотронулся до козырька, взглянув на Санаду.

— Ты даришь мне свою кепку? — спросил он, удивленно раскрыв глаза.

Санада пожал плечами.

— Не то чтобы дома у меня не было трех запасных, — пробормотал он.

Атобе проигнорировал сказанное и поправил козырек.

— Я буду хранить ее вечно, — с ухмылкой заявил он. — Честное слово.

Санада насупился.

— Я могу забрать, если тебе не нравится…

— Нет! — торопливо сказал Атобе и закашлялся. — Я хочу сказать, это лучше, чем ничего, верно?

Санада улыбнулся и подтянул одеяло повыше.

— Огонь такой теплый, — рассеянно сказал он.

— Ну, да, он такой.

Санада наградил Атобе раздраженным взглядом.

— Что? — Атобе состроил невинное лицо.

— Это будет настоящее приключение, так ведь?

— Что именно?

— Это. Мы. То, что мы тут делаем, — Санада махнул рукой.

— Ах, это, — Атобе снова поправил козырек. — Конечно. Каждый день с Нами — это приключение.

— Ты невозможен, — сказал Санада, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

— Я уверен, что ты имел в виду «гениален», правда, Санада?

Санада вздохнул и покачал головой, пробормотав что-то вроде «невероятно», а потом скрестил руки на груди и закрыл глаза.

— Санада? — Атобе моргнул.

— …

— Санада, ты меня игнорируешь?

— …

— Санада! Мы не любим, когда Нас игнорируют!

— …

— Сана…

— Атобе.

— Да?

Санада открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, изогнув уголок рта в едва различимой улыбке. А потом, без предупреждения, притянул его к себе и крепко поцеловал, скользнув языком в рот.

Атобе ошеломленно уставился на него, когда Санада отстранился.

— В честь чего это…

— Атобе? — оборвал его Санада.

Тот фыркнул.

— Что? — спросил он, слегка раздраженный тем, что его снова оборвали.

Санада улыбнулся.

— Замолчи, — сказал он.

И поцеловал Атобе снова.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.


End file.
